The story of May Greenhand
by May Greenhand
Summary: May Greenhand is a hobbit girl who falls in love with Frodo Baggins. UPLOADED CHAPTER 5!!!
1. May Greenhand

It was a warm sunny day in the land of the Shire. The sky was blue, and birds rushed here and there building nests. Down in Hobbiton, by the pond, a young hobbit girl was fishing. this young lady was Miss May Greenhand, desendant of the Gamgee family and third cousin to Samwise.  
  
May sighed, leaning her head onto the palm on her hand, waiting to catch something that just might be swimming below. She dug her feet into the water, while she waited with the fishing stick in her hand. Finally giving up, she set her pole down and stood up. Taking a deep breath in, she smelled the fresh air.  
  
"I suppose I won't be catching anything today," May said to herself outloud. "Might as well go home and help Ma with her garden." May gathered her things together and stuck them under her arm as she walked up the hill. Hobbiton was lively, everyone walking busily around the market. May walked down the streets, nodding her head to hobbits who said hello.  
  
She walked past the market to a small farm, and set her things on a chair. May opened the door to her house and went inside. "Boo!" A little girl screamed at May, suddenly jumping out in front of her. May shrieked and jumped. When she realized it was her younger sister Abigail, she frowned. "Don't do that. It's not nice." May continued to walk to the kitchen where her ma was working on chopping vegetables. "Hullo ma. I just got back from fishing and had no luck." May's mother turned around in her apron and smiled. "There you are May! I was beginning to wonder where you were."  
  
May laughed. "Well ma, I was to busy doing my little diddle daddys as you can tell!" May held out the skirt of her dress and it was covered with mud. "Goodness gracious child, what have you done?" May bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Oh um..well..you see.." May started to stutter, "I well erm.." "Go outside and wash off!" Her mother pointed 'out' with her finger and May understood.  
  
Walking outside, she went to the side of the house where the well was. May grabbed a small bucket and filled it up with water. She splashed it out on her skirt and rubbed the mud off with a cloth. "I don't know why ma always gets so upset with me," She continued washing, "I'm only having fun." Suddenly she heard some one knocking at the gate.  
  
Lifting her head up, she saw Frodo Baggins at the gate. May rushed over and unlocked it. "Hullo Frodo! 'Top of the day, isn't it?" Frodo nodded and look down at her dress. "What happened?" He asked her as gently as he could. "Oh, I um...Well, I kind of got a little muddy and wet." May knew she was blushing red in front of him. "Won't you come in?" Frodo smiled at her hospitality and agreed.  
  
She led him into the house and he sat down in a chair to talk to Daridoc, May's older brother. "Well Frodo, I'd love to visit with you but I must change. I'll be back in a little while!" She ran to her bedroom and slipped on a jumper and a white shirt and was back to the table in a jiffy.  
  
She sat down across from Frodo. She looked at him while he was exchanging a conversation with her brother. 'His eyes..' She thought. 'They are so piercing blue. Beautiful.' "May, would you like to come with me?" May shook her head out of her daydreaming and nodded. Although she had no idea what he had said to her before, she answered yes anyway.  
  
"I'd love to..Where are we going again?" Frodo laughed and repeated it. "I'm going hiking in the woods and wanted to know if you want to come. Do you?" May's violet eyes sparkled. "Oh yes, let's go!" Daridoc couldn't go because he had way to much garden work to do.  
  
Frodo and May ran out of the house to the trail where it led into the woods. They laughed and raced along the green patches of grass. May and Frodo had been Friends for two years, and great ones at that. "Oh Frodo.." May taunted. This was a game they always played. Frodo grinned at her. "What?" "I bet I can beat you to the tree!" May took off with Frodo on his heels behind her. 


	2. An exciting moment

May and Frodo chased after each other till they got to the giant oak tree.  
  
"Oh Frodo," May gasped, "Isn't it lovely?" Frodo nodded and looked at the tree but was mostly looking at her. "Let's sit down." May agreed and sat herself down on the mossy grass. "I love it out here, don't you Frodo?"  
  
Frodo nodded, picking up grass and playing with it. "by the way May," He asked as he looked at her, "How old are you now?" May giggled. "I thought you knew. I'm twenty six." Frodo smiled. "Twenty nine." May wound her finger around her dark brown hair.  
  
"What do you want to do?" She asked him. Frodo Sighed, looking at the deep blue sky. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around. "You want to climb the tree?" May smirked and nodded. They raced up the tree, pulling on the branches and getting themselves up higher and higher. They both loved climbing trees, especelly big ones.  
  
They got up to the very top and sat on branches. "Wow! You can almost see the entire Shire from here!" Frodo chuckled. "Not exactly. But pretty much." The tree's leaves waved back and forth as a gust of wind came by.  
  
May decided to move down a little, so she stepped down onto the little branch. Suddenly it snapped, and she screamed and it caused her to fall. Luckily, she grabbed hold of a small branch that was on the side. "May! hold on!" Frodo came to her rescue, jumping down from limb to limb as fast as he could. He held out his hand and his around arm was wrapped around the tree.  
  
"Give me your hand!" May looked down below her and saw no more branches. It was about twenty feet down. The branch was slowly breaking! She tried to reach Frodo's hand but couldn't.  
  
"I can't!" She yelled. Frodo leaned down further. "Now try!" May desperately longed her arm to try to grab him, but still couldn't. Frodo knew the only thing he could do would be to jump down to her, and so he did. Falling through the air, and grabbed her by the waist and swung themselves onto the large limb hanging from the tree.  
  
May was gasping for air and she slowly pulled away from him. Frodo was too, gasping and sighing. He looked up at her to see her hiding her face in her hands. Frodo could hear her crying. He crawled over to her and took her in his arms. "Sssh...May, it's okay now. You're safe." May couldn't believe what was happening. Was Frodo holding her?  
  
She let go of her tears into his chest, as she cried. She slowly backed away from him and saw him looking deeply into her eyes. His hand reached out and softly wiped away her tears. May got a shiver up her spine from his touch. "T-Thank you Frodo." She said softly, sniffing still. Frodo smiled at her and stroked her hair. "You're welcome. You could have fallen!"  
  
He laughed and poked her. May finally forced a smile and then started to giggle. Frodo was still laughing and it then caused her to laugh. They laughed together, and it was a pleasing moment. May and Frodo then climbed down slowly, do that they wouldn't fall. When they got to the bottom Frodo and May looked at each other.  
  
"May?" May's eyes met his. "Yes, Frodo?" "I like you. You're a sweet girl." Mat smiled at him nicely. "I like you too. You're fun to have around!" Frodo smiled then got a devilish grin. May knew he was about to do something. Sure enough he was, because a split second after their wonderful moment, he took grass and through it at her. She laughed and he tore of running home to make sure he couldn't play a trick on him. May sighed, and walked down the road. "Well, maybe Frodo and I are more than friends...Perhaps crushes." 


	3. Wheat Day

The next day, May was sound asleep in her bed when suddenly the rooster crowed. She moaned, turning and burying her face in her pillow. She was exhausted from the fun she had with Frodo the other day. Again Suddenly, someone pounded at the door. May pulled her pillow over her head for she knew who it was. It was her little sisters.  
  
"May! Wake up!" They squealed, running up to her and brushing her hair with brushes. They always did this in the mornings to wake May up. "Okay girls!" May told them. "I'll be there in a minute." Her younger other sister Mary pulled her hair. "Come on May, it's wheat day!"  
  
May yawned and patted them on their heads. "Yes dearies, I know. I'm waiting for the rest of the family to get up."  
  
One of the other girls bounced up and down while her golden curls bounced with her. "They already left," She said. With that remark and update, May shrieked and threw herself out of bed. "They WHAT!?" May pushed the siblings out of her room and rushed to get ready. She brushed her hair so hard it hurt, and quickly jumped into a working dress and ran out of her room. "Okay goodbye have a nice day!" She yelled very fast and ran outside with a piece of bread in her mouth.  
  
May ran through the town, racing with her dress swishing it back and forth. "I can't believe I overslept!" She knew a shortcut to get there, and it was by crossing into the fields. And she did exactly that, jumping over logs and pushing her way through the tall wheat and corn that grow there. She finally saw where they were and raced over. Looking to the side while running, she accidentally ran into Frodo. They collapsed onto the ground and May fell on top of him. "Oh! Goodness Frodo, I apologize!" May blushed madly. Frodo smiled and helped her up. "I see that you are late."  
  
"Oh, yes," May flustered. "I know. I overslept!" She laughed nervously. They then began to get to work. She got a barrel and picked handfuls of wheat, and put in in the barrel. May hummed a song that she always would sing during chores.  
  
La le loo  
  
La le loo  
  
Now it's time  
  
To go to sleep  
  
close your eyes  
  
Begin to dream  
  
La le loo  
  
She knew it was a bedtime song, but still enjoyed singing it. Little did she know, Frodo was stopped in his tracks and watching her. "That was beautiful." He said. Startled, May whirled around to face him. "You think so? It's embarrassing..." Frodo shook his head with a sweet smile on his face. "I like it."  
  
"Thank you.." So they continued to work for a couple hours, picking wheat until they filled the fat barrel up with it. Every once and a while, May would stop to look at Frodo, and when he turned to look at her she looked away smiling.  
  
At lunch time, May's mother brought apples, bread, and some meat for them to eat. May sat herself down on the fresh green grass to munch on an apple. She had brought her book with her, so she decided to take a break and walk off into the woods. Singing the song again, she bit into the apple and continued walking.  
  
May then found a tree to sit down by, and began to read her book. It was called: A world of Hobbits. Eating the apple and reading in peace, someone jumped in front of her, and it was Frodo! May giggled and put her book down. "Hullo Frodo. What are you doing?" Frodo sat down next to her. "Oh, just coming to see you. Hey, is that yours?" He asked innocently, nodding at her blue book. "Why yes..Why?"  
  
Frodo grinned and then asked if he could see it. "No, I don't trust you," She laughed,"You might take it." Frodo then jumped at her, and took the book. "Come and catch me if you can!" May smirked and chased after him. They ran through the woods, Frodo laughing with the book under his arm teasing her flirtatiously.  
  
May continued to run after him, all around through the woods. They ran across bridges, and stepped on stones from ponds. Finally May caught up with him at a big hill and yelled, "Give it back Frodo, or you will pay!" She playfully told him. Frodo tried to run faster, but May pounced on him, grabbing him by the arm causing them to fall onto the hill.  
  
"Give-it-to-me!" May tried saying, but it was hard since they were rolling down a bumpy hill. They continued to roll down the hill passing flowers. But May would not give up! She wanted her book back! When they finally got to the bottom of the hill they were exhausted. They fell on the ground, and laid down. Their heads were next to eachother. May sat herself up panting, and snatched the book away. Frodo giggled, and sat up with her. "You win," He admitted and smiled. May playfully hit him, and he laughed again. "That should teach you never to mess with a girl!" 


	4. First Kiss

Suddenly May looked at Frodo and Frodo looked at her. They were both silent, and their eyes met. May's heart was racing as he saw him scooting closer to her. Frodo started to lean in, and May closed her eyes. Frodo then kissed her on the lips. May couldn't believe it! She blushed, and Frodo slowly pulled away and stroked her hair.   
  
He blushed and May did also. "I um..." May interrupted him by gently placing her finger over his lips. "You hush." Frodo did just this and they hugged. When they pulled away, May sat up. "I best be going now.." Frodo nodded. "Uh, me too." They both were shy and still stunned from the sweet kiss, but inside they were both jumping with joy. May raced home, smiling like a fool. She was so happy, she couldn't breathe.   
  
When she got home, she was beaming with happiness. May got to her room, and closed her door. She fell on her bed and sighed. "Frodo kissed me!" She whispered and squealing to herself at the same time. She probably wouldn't go to sleep for a long time that night because she would be thinking of Frodo.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
The next morning, May awoke bright and early. She got up out of bed, stretching her arms and yawning. She then thought of Frodo and butterflies in her stomach flapped their wings. Smiling, she went to go eat breakfast. "Good morning, May!" Her siblings greeted her. May returned their greetings, and sat down in a wooden chair at the table. "Where were you last night, May?" Her father asked her. May stopped eating her bread and looked at them. "I was..visiting with Frodo." They nodded and seemed to not notice her little lie and what was going on.   
  
  
More to come!! 


	5. Party

Later night the next day Frodo was outside working on his garden. The moon was slowly starting to go down, and it was the perfect time for gardening, when the tempature was nice and cool. He hummed softly to himself, thinking of May every now and then and the moment they had shared last night.  
  
His thoughts were shaken out of his head when he was awakened by the voice of Pippin. "Frodo!"   
  
"Yes, Pippin?" Pippin's eyes were filled with excitement. "Guess what? There's a huge party going on in a little while at the Green Dragon inn," And then with a sparkle in his eye said," And we're invited!"  
  
Frodo grinned and laughed. A party, he thought. This will be fun. And maybe even May will be there!   
  
"Well what are we waiting for? I'm going inside to get ready! I'll see you tonight!" Frodo said nearly yelling happily. He had always enjoyed parties-especially the dancing. He ran inside Bag end to get ready.   
  
Walking to his room he quickly threw off his shirt and put on his nicest looking one. He brushed his hair, and made it look nice.  
  
When he was done, he appeared to look very handsome. His black curly hair was shining, his clothes were crisp, and he smiled. He was wearing calf-lengthed pants, and a jade green shirt. Smiling with achievement, he laughed and sprinted out the door.  
  
He was met by Merry and Sam, followed by Pippin. They all were chattering excitedly.  
  
"They say this is going to be the biggest party ever!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"And there will be lots of Ale, food, and dancing!"  
  
"And lots of hot girls!" Pippin beamed. Merry, Sam, and Frodo stopped in their tracks to look at him. They were confused and serious at first, but then burst out laughing.   
  
"Oh Pippin," Frodo chuckled, "You're always thinking of girls." Pippin smirked, then poked Frodo. "Not to mention you always thinking of May!" Frodo blushed.  
  
Finally they got there, and it was covered in lights. There were tables, fireworks going off, and people singing and dancing. Merry and Pippin and Sam disappeared to the buffet, leaving Frodo stranded.   
  
Frodo was smiling, and looked for May. She wasn't in sight. Sighing, Frodo went to go get a drink of Ale and sat down at a table.  
  
He looked at the band. They were playing joyful music with the following instruments: The flute, bagpipes, and drums. Then he looked at the dancers. Each one seemed to have a partner, laughing and have a jolly good time.   
  
He decided to get up and get some food. Walking to the buffet, he grabbed a plate and put lots of food on it; He got lettuce, potatoes, turkey, and some beans. He went back to the table and dug in.  
  
About ten minutes later, Merry and Sam sat by him watching the dancers and music.  
  
Suddenly, the band stopped and a flute was played softly. A hush flew over the crowd and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the player. The Band took their things and went to the side, quietly.   
  
On the stage, a beautiful young woman played the flute. Her hair was a dark brown color, with a pretty daisy chain around her hair.   
  
Glitter sparkled in her hair, and she had bright purple eyes. Her dress was a lilac color with a white sash around her waist. She had on two pearl bracelets.  
  
Frodo's eyes stared at her. When the young woman looked up, it was...May!! Frodo gasped and Merry leaned into Frodo's ear. "She must be doing a performance tonight!" Frodo slowly nodded and put all his attention to May.   
  
Suddenly May threw the flute aside and began singing a fast song! The band starting playing to her beat and she danced around the stage smiling. She sung:  
  
  
When Gorse is out of blossom  
  
Its prickles bare of gold  
  
Then dancing's in the fashion  
  
Said the country-folk of old  
  
Now Gorse is in its glorying   
  
In May when skies are blue  
  
But when its time is over  
  
Whatever shall we do  
  
  
Happiness is flying  
  
Every single day  
  
Time for picking lasses  
  
is coming right your way  
  
And at every time of year  
  
You'll find one bit of Blossom-  
  
A kiss from someone dear!  
  
  
May spun around the stage with her hands on her hips, flying like a bird. She kicked her leg up high in the air, then did Irish dancing.   
  
Frodo laughed and wanted her to dance with him, though he knew she couldn't right now.   
  
May smiled and giggled, doing country skipping and clogging. She then noticed Frodo, cheering and smiling for her with the others. May's smile grew wider when she saw him, and stopped dancing for moment.   
  
Then, looking mischievous, did a backflip off the stage, causing the crowd to gasp and smile.   
  
She then ran around and pushed her hands up. "Come, everyone! Dance!" Then all the Hobbits got their partners and began to prance around having fun.   
May then ran to Frodo. He smiled widely at her and they hugged.  
  
"Hullo May! What a wonderful performance you've made! I loved it!" May smiled and blushed.   
  
"Thank you dear Frodo." Then they looked into each others eyes and giggled. Frodo backed away from her and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" May giggled. "You may, my polite hobbit."   
  
They grabbed each others hand and ran to the wooden stage. Frodo nervously put his hand around her waist, and then clasped his hand in hers.   
  
She blushed and put her arm around his shoulder, and held his hand.   
  
They were having a wonderful, jolly time together. Frodo would spin May around, and then pick her up in the air. They then would do a fast skipping-waltz, and spin around holding hands. May and Frodo then got tired of Dancing and decided to go away from the party.   
  
They walked into an enclosed meadow with lots of green trees, where pretty wild flowers sat.  
  
"Oh Frodo," May breathed,"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Frodo took her hand. "Yes."   
He picked a pink rose and handed it to May. She smelled the rose deeply and sighed with her eyes closed. Then she opened them. "Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, May?" They were both embraced and staring into each others eyes.  
  
"I...Love you. A lot."   
  
Frodo beamed with happiness. He smiled and pushed a curl strand behind her ear.  
  
"I love you too May."   
  
May suddenly looked up at him, with her mouth open. She was about to say something, but he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Hush." They then leaned in and kissed. Frodo gently brushed his lips across her face, then back to her mouth. They kissed in passion, a kiss that only two lovers would understand.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, likely? I do!! I worked hard on it. Oooo!! Frodo and May, love is in the air! So SORRY it took forever to upload this Chapter, been really busy. Anyway, more romance and adventure coming up, stay tuned! If you Read and Review, I'll continue! 


End file.
